Donde esta Beckett
by AniMaga
Summary: La detective Beckett ha sido decuestrada y no hay ni rastro de ella. Castle y su equipo deberán trabajar juntos para encontrarla.
¿ DÓNDE ESTÁ BECKETT?

¡ Piiiiip! ¡ piiip! ¡ piip! pi pi pi

Las 7:00 hora en la que Castle y Beckett se levantaban para ir a comisaría. Castle se despertó, apagó el despertador y se estiró

–buenos días Beckett- nadie respondía -¿ Beckett?- preguntó Castle extrañado se giró y vio que el lado de su cama estaba vacío, salió al salón, nada ¿Qué había pasado con su mujer? ¿ había vuelto a casa a noche? No sabía, sabía que se habían despedido en el parque, el fue a casa y ella a pasear porque hacía una tarde primaveral muy buena ¿y luego? Por la noche aún no había llegado y el se había dormido, decidió llamar a la comisaría contestó el detective Ryan

-¿ Castle? ¿ vais a llegar algún día?

-¿ como que " vais? ¿ Beckett no está ahí?

– no, no está aquí ¿ no está contigo?

-¿ que ocurre?- preguntó Expo llegando con un café

– Beckett no está

– hombre claro que no está, tiene que llegar con Castle

–no idiota, Beckett no está con Castle

\- ¿ y donde está?

–yo que se, igual está desayunando en el bar –perdona Castle había llegado Expo

–no pasa nada, que extraño es todo esto

\- bueno no te apures, tal vez hay ido a desayunar al bar

\- en ese caso voy para allá

– aquí te esperamos colega.

Castle se vistió y anduvo hacia la comisaría asomándose a las cafeterías por si la veía pero nada, llegó a la comisaría y ahí seguían Ryan y Expo

-¿ nada?

\- nada, la he llamado y no contesta al móvil

– esto es muy raro- añade Expo- ¿ que le habrá pasado?.

Beckett comenzó a despertar y comenzó a levantarse, lo primero que advirtió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo siguiente que estaba en un espacio oscuro y lo tercero y peor de todo, que estaba desnuda.

Vaya- dijo una voz -¿ que te parece? Kathy se ha despertado

¿ Quien eres?- amenazó Beckett

¡ Uh! Se pone gallita- creo que hay que enseñarle a nuestra amiguita a tener buenos modales –dijo otra voz

¿ Quienes sois y que hago aquí?- preguntó con el mismo tono

Mmm creo que nos conoces muy bien Kathy.

El hermano de Allison

Muy lista pero tu inteligencia aquí no te va a servir de nada, estás a mi merced.

Mis amigos me encontrarán

Haha, tus amigos están tomando café en la comisaría, yo no me fiaría mucho de ellos- Su tono de voz cambió a más duro- ahora Kathy Beckett, te voy a hacer sufrir como me has hecho sufrir a mi estos años, vas a desear estar muerta zorra.

En la comisaría seguían Expo, Ryan y Castle sin noticias, eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Castle había vuelto a llamar a Beckett al móvil pero nada

– es muy extraño, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

-¿ Quien ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra?-preguntó alguien. Todos dieron un respingo

\- ¡ eh tranquilos soy yo!- era Lanie

-¡ Por dios Lanie!- exclamó Ryan -¡ menudo susto!

– menudo ambiente esto parece expediente X

-¿ de quien hablabais?- todos se miraron ¿ Cómo decírselo? Lanie era la mejor amiga de Beckett, al final Ryan habló

– se trata de Beckett , aún no ha llegado y no contesta al móvil

-¡ que! ¡oh dios mío!

– calma Lanie –dijo Expo seguro que está bien

– yo no estaría tan segura Castle ¿ cuando la viste por última vez?

– ayer por la tarde , fue a dar un paseo , yo volví a casa, me dormí y cuando me he despertado esta mañana, ella ya no estaba y el resto ya lo sabéis

\- esto no me gusta- dijo Ryan

–ni a mi – corroboró Expo- creo que le ha pasado algo y hay que empezar a buscarla.

-¡ aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Beckett dío un grito desgarrador cuando volvió a sentir el cuchillo en su espalda. Llevaban un buen rato torturándola con cuchillos y puñales, tenía la espalda, brazos y piernas llenos de cortes finos o profundos ¿ iban a desangrarla o que?

-¡ esto no os va a servir de nada!- chilló -¡ os cogerán y os encerrarán como los cerdos que sois!

\- ¡oh cállate!- dijo el hermano dándole un golpe en la cabeza – Beckett dio otro grito tosió y escupió sangre ¿ que iba a hacer? No sabía si Castle y los demás andarían buscándola ¿ hasta cuando iba a durar aquello y cuanto tiempo más podría aguantarlo?

Aquella tarde en la pizarra de la comisaría habían puesto la foto de Beckett como víctima y a su lado los posibles sospechosos ( todos los que ella había arrestado y habían sido soltados, también entre ellos el hermano de Allison Tisdale)

\- tendremos que hacerlo por descarte- dijo Ryan

\- pero esto nos va a llevar días –añadio Expo

-¡ Que es todo esto!- exclamó la capitán Gates señalando a la pizarra

– Beckett ha desaparecido señor – explicó Expo

-¿ Como desaparecido?

\- esta mañana no ha llegado y según nos ha dicho Castle creemos que desapareció ayer por la noche

\- ¡ Entonces buscadla! Haced todo lo que esté en vuestra mano para traerla de vuelta viva.

Alguien llamó al timbre esa noche en la casa de Castle, este fue a abrir

-¡ Beckett!- exclamó abriendo la puerta pero no era ella, había una bolsa en su felpudo

-¿ hola? Pregunto Castle asomándose al rellano pero no había nadie, cogió la bolsa y vertió su contenido en la mesa de la cocina, sobre ella cayeron unos vaqueros, una blusa, un pañuelo, zapatos y un sujetador y unas braguitas. Castle dio un respingo ¡ era la ropa que llevaba Beckett cuando desapareció!, miró la hora. Las 11 de la noche. Era muy tarde para llamar, mañana le enseñaría las prendas a Expo y a Ryan.

A la mañana siguiente corrió a comisaría con la bolsa y se la enseñó a los detectives.

-¿ Que es esto Castle?- pregunto Ryan mirando la ropa

\- es lo que llevó Beckett cuando desapareció

-¡ no jodas!- chilló Expo -¿ de donde lo has sacado?

\- alguien lo dejó anoche en mi felpudo, creo que ha sido quien ha hecho esto

-¡ menudo cabrón!- volvió a gritar Expo -¿ sabéis lo que significa? Que a parte de estar en peligro, está desnuda.

¡ ZAS! El látigo volvió a estrellarse contra el cuerpo de Beckett

-¡aaaaaaaaaayyyyyhhhhh ahhhhhhhh!- estaba tirada en el suelo bañada en un charco formado por su propia sangre

\- ¡agh!- volvió a toser sangre -¿ de donde habéis sacado esos cuchillos y ese látigo?

\- cortesía de unos amigos ¿ aún tienes fuerzas Kathy?

\- ni te lo imaginas, además, se que os pillarán

\- ha ha ha ¡ no me hagas reír! ¿ Quien te va a encontrar aquí? ¿ ese novelista al que tanto amas? Beckett se estremeció al oír el nombre de Castle

-¡ No vuelvas a decir su nombre!

\- oh parece que he metido el dedo en la yaga ¡ pobre escritor! Ni me imagino lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo por su Kathy!

-¡ cállate!- gritó Beckett- esos largos días pensando en…- no le dio tiempo a acabar su frase Beckett se levantó y se lanzó sobre el y le retorció la muñeca, el hermano lanzó un aullido

-¡ quítamela de encima!- Beckett pensó mientras forcejeaba con su agresor que si iban a seguir torturándola preferiría una lluvia de latigazos que seguir oyendo hablar de Castle. Apenas la habían soltado del hombre que ya sintió sobre ella otra lluvia de latigazos.

En su laboratorio Lanie examinaba la ropa de Beckett ¡ estaba dispuesta a encontrar hasta la más mínima partícula para salvar a su amiga, en el vaquero encontró algo que parecía cemento y en la blusa pintura de una pared verde.

-Parece de un garaje – objetó Expo

\- eso creo yo- dijo Lanie – buscad garajes que hayan sido pintados recientemente de verde ¡ ánimo chicos! Estamos a un paso más de encontrarla.

\- si está la ropa tan manchada debieron dormirla primero y arrastrarla por el garaje antes de quitarle la ropa- pensó Castle

\- es lo más probable- afirmó Rayan- eh Castle ¿ en tus libros si alguien se lleva a la chica guapa ¿ dónde se la llevaría?

-pues… a una zona alejada en algún cuchitril de los… suburbios de la ciudad- susurró despacio.

Todos se miraron

-eh chicos- exclamó Ryan- creo que lo tengo. Es un garaje viejo que lo han pintado hace poco, está en East River.

Beckett despertó cuando una lluvia de agua le cayó por encima. Observó a su sangre yéndose por un desague, apenas podía levantarse, tosía sangre y tenía fiebre ¿ era aquel el fin de la detective Kate Beckett? Notó que la levantaban y la sentaban

-acabemos con esto- dijo el Hermano. Cogió un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Beckett.

Los coches de policía circulaban a toda velocidad por Nueva York y llegaron a East River

-¿ cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó Expo

\- Yo entraré con los refuerzos y cogeré a ese cabrito, vosotros cogéis a Beckett, la envolvéis en esta manta y la lleváis al hospital, es posible que esté herida.

La puerta del garaje se abrió cegando a Beckett, esta sintió que el cuchillo se caía y que alguien salía corriendo luego entre dos la envolvían con una manta y la sacaban al exterior, luego la subieron a un coche. Encontró fuerzas para ver quien la cogía en brazos

-Castle- susurró- me has encontrado

-oh Beckett ¡ cuanto lo siento! ¡no debí dejarte sola!

-¡ shh! Ninguno sabíamos que iba a pasar ¡ cof cof!- volvió a toser sangre manchando la manta

-tienes fiebre

-debo de estar fatal ¿ a donde vamos?

-al hospital, no te preocupes a partir de ahora todo irá bien.

Una vez en el hospital pudieron hablar tranquilos

_¿ que pasó?

No se, estaba dando un paseo y alguien me atacó por detrás, el resto ya lo sabes

Ha llamado Ryan han capturado al que te ha hecho esto

El hermano de Allison, el mató a mi madre y quería hacer lo mismo conmigo

No va a conseguirlo porque a parte de estar rodeada de buenos policías, jamás volveré a dejarte sola.

Se dan un gran beso.

Fin


End file.
